


The Salmon Ladder

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Horny Felicity, Pining, The Salmon Ladder - Freeform, also known as Felicity's number one weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: BlushFelicity loved the salmon ladder. Watching Sara on it always made Felicity feel flushed.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Femslash February





	The Salmon Ladder

Arrowverse || Salicity || Arrowverse || The Salmon Ladder || Arrowverse || Salicity || Arrowverse

Title: The Salmon Ladder – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, pining, Felicity's weakness for the salmon ladder, horny Felicity

Main Pairing: Sara/Felicity

DC Characters: Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance

Summary: Prompt: Blush

Felicity loved the salmon ladder. Watching Sara on it always made Felicity feel flushed.

**The Salmon Ladder**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Felicity loved the salmon ladder. And she was an equal opportunity watcher there; as long as a well-trained, gorgeous body hung off that ladder, Felicity was happy.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, biting hard and oh-so slowly dragging her teeth over it as her eyes watched Sara Lance. Sara was only wearing a tank-top and black shorts. The tank-top was wonderfully showing off Sara's tones arms, every bulge of muscles as Sara climbed the ladder one by one, torturously slow. Felicity's lip sprang free and her mouth hung open a bit, little noises of delight escaping her, her breath labored as though she was the one on the ladder.

Sweat was glistering on Sara's arms and with the swinging motion, her tank-top had riled up to show off her six-pack. Felicity's tongue darted out to trace her own heated lips in hunger. A subconscious motion fueled by the need to lick the sweat off Sara's six-pack.

"You want me to go for another round, babe?", asked Sara amused as she landed on the ground again, swiping the back of her hand over her forehead.

"Ye—es, please", gasped Felicity out, her face heating up.

She knew she should feel mild shame for being caught in the act like this, but honestly she couldn't. The blush was more arousal than embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that her girlfriend was this gorgeous, was it? And really, it was truly not her fault for looking either. Whoever attempted that salmon ladder _wanted_ to be looked at, there was absolutely no other reason to do this things, in the middle of the bunker, while Felicity was right there, trying to do her work. If anything, she was the victim here! Being willfully distracted from her work. The sly smirk on Sara's lips told her that Sara knew _exactly_ what she was doing to her girlfriend. She was absolutely doing this intentionally.

Felicity finally gave up and fully turned away from her screen, facing the salmon ladder and tilting the chair back for more comfortable watching. Just as Sara restarted her ladder. Slowly up, one level at a time, muscles straining with every movement. That perfect full-body control that Sara had...

Sighing softly, Felicity fanned herself and crossed her legs tightly. Why was she so _weak_? Just a bit of showing off from her girlfriend did all of this to her? Her lip was caught by her teeth once more.

"Enjoyed the show?", asked Sara teasingly as she finished once more.

After landing, she stretched slowly and then headed straight for Felicity. Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity's neck and pushed to sit straddling Felicity's thighs. Leaning in, Sara lowered her her lips until they touched Felicity's. The kiss was slow, lazy, but filled with need.

" _Always_ ", replied Felicity breathily when they parted.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because that last time Sara had cameoed on Arrow - before everything had, you know, escalated quickly. And did that salmon ladder while Felicity watched? Yeah. I'm weak for how weak Felicity is to gorgeous people on the ladder. xD


End file.
